Roleplay
by my1alias
Summary: For Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward contest. A new player joins Edward's D&D group, with sexy results. Lemon ExB


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Acknowledgements: To MarcyJ for the mind-flayer joke, started in her story 'Cullenary Education: Forks Sex Ed.' It just works so well in this context, I couldn't resist.

_Role-play_

By _my1alias_

Type of Edward: _Slightly Geeky_

Character type: _Out of character_

POV: _Edward_

Story type: _Alternate universe, all human._

'Come in!' boomed Emmett with a smile as he opened the door for us. We, that is to say Mike, Eric, Tyler and I, trooped in and kicked off our shoes. Alice peeped out at me from behind Emmett's body.

'Hi!' she chirped. 'We have a new player!' She bounced excitedly.

Groans from my roommates met this announcement.

'We already have too many players!' That was obviously Tyler. He was used to playing with only four players, MAX. He had agreed to let Alice play purely because she had taken to watching our game and trying to guess (quite accurately, I might add) what we were going to do or say next. And, well, once she had told her big brother that she really, really wanted to play, Emmett told Tyler that if he had a problem with her, he could leave. So Tyler wasn't too thrilled with our new addition.

'Geez, Emmett, it better not be your new girl Rose. You know the rule: no girlfriends allowed!' Mike glanced at Alice. 'OR boyfriends.'

'It's not Rose, Mike. I know how you love that rule,' sighed Emmett.

'Yeah, and I know Jasper would love to play. You guys are mean!' pouted Alice.

I, unlike my roommates, loved welcoming new players to the game I loved. 'Is he a newbie? Where did you find him?'

Emmett smirked. 'SHE is most definitely new, and she is in one of Alice's classes at university. Does the name Bella Swan mean anything to you?'

Did it ever! Bella Swan had transferred here last week. Alice had jumped at the chance and offered to show her around. Obviously Bella was best friend material, because Alice didn't often talk about D&D. Knowing about Bella hadn't prepared me for the first time I had seen her, just yesterday on campus. At first I had thought I was dreaming. Surely no-one was that beautiful? And then her eyes had caught mine and she had smiled, and I knew that I couldn't possibly have dreamt up such a sweet smile. I had half-smiled and waved at her as we passed by each other, and a slight rosy blush has crossed her cheeks. People were pushing me from behind, so I couldn't stop and stare at her the way I wanted to. She had blushed! Why? The idea that it was because of me was almost too ridiculous to consider, although I had dreamt about it that night. The most logical explanations were either that a) she was shy and any human contact made her blush, or b) she had seen some attractive guy behind me and he had winked at her… or something like that.

'Bella… coming here?' squeaked Mike. 'Why didn't you say so? I would've shaved, or… or… brushed my hair!'

I scowled at him for interrupting my thoughts on my previous encounter with Bella, however brief, before panic started to fill MY thoughts, too. 'Excuse me, umm, bathroom,' I mumbled and went off in that direction.

As I left them, Eric, the only person unconcerned with the upcoming arrival of the new girl, asked, 'so are we fighting any mindflayers today?'

I shut out Emmett's answer with the doors, certain that he would not dignify that question with a response. Eric asked that question every session, and I was positive I did not want to know why. I also refrained from touching any part of the page with a mindflayer on it in Eric's personal copies of "Monster Manual" and he had several different editions of those. The pages were always sticky, and I doubted the cause was a Pepsi spill. Pushing these disturbing thoughts as far back as possible, I focused my gaze on the mirror, scrutinizing my appearance. Green eyes peeked out from under reddish-brown curls. I ran my hand through them in an attempt to calm them down. Frustrated with my hair but knowing that it would not get much better, I gave up and looked back at my face. No breakouts today, I was relieved to notice, but the paleness of my skin always betrayed how little I enjoyed the outdoors. Slightly encouraged, but still self-conscious, I rejoined my friends in the dining room around the table.

'Edward!' exclaimed Emmett. 'Meet Bella. Bella, Edward.' Proud of himself for remembering to perform introductions, he beamed around the table. Everyone chuckled but me. I was too nervous. I had a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at me across the table. 'We'll be playing our Eberron characters today, seeing as Alice already helped Bella make one.

The session started out normally enough; just a little bit awkward as we got used to our characters again. Then Emmett decided to throw a bomb on me. 'Ebb meets a girl named Ocean. She has a spear and a short sword, and looks a little lost in the city. When she sees him, her eyes light up and Ebb cannot help but be pulled towards her.' Emmett looks at me. 'Carry on.'

I gulp. I know what Emmett is expecting. My character, Ebb, has "attracted to women" down on his character list. Shit. 'Umm…Ebb approaches Ocean. "How are you, lady? May I be of service?"'

Bella looks confused. 'What am I supposed to say?' she whispers to Emmett.

'Just play along. This is called "role-playing," so just get into character,' he whispered back. 'And remember, your character likes men. REALLY likes men. Play it up.' Emmett winked at her.

Bella swallowed nervously and started to blush. '"Hello, sir. I was looking for an inn. Would you know of any good ones?"'

'"Why yes, there is one called 'The Honest Rogue' just down this way."' I replied.

'"Sounds like an oxymoron. Is it trustworthy?"'

'"Yes, quite. Would you like me to accompany you?"'

'Roll a will save,' drawled Emmett. 'The die 20,' he explained to Bella.

Both of us rolled the save; I got a total of 9, Bella a total of 4.

Emmett raised his eyebrows. 'Your will saves suck,' he smirked. 'Ebb and Ocean feel a strong pull towards each other, and cannot resist it. They press against each other and kiss passionately. Managing…'

'Oh come off it!' interrupted Mike. 'There's no way that would happen. Leave the kissy stuff out of this!'

Both Bella and I were blushing furiously, eying each other across the table.

The rest of the session continued without further incident.

'Well, that's it for tonight. See you all next week, same time, same place!' yawned Emmett. 'Good game, everyone. You played very well, Bella. Excellent first game.' He grinned cheerfully at her as she blushed at his compliments.

During the process of putting on our shoes, I noticed that Bella was having difficulties with her laces. Just then, Bella wobbled and started to fall towards Mike.

'Whoa,' said Mike. 'You ok, there?'

Bella blushed beet red and nodded.

'Allow me,' I said. Did those words just come out of my lips? Apparently so. I bent down to tie Bella's shoes for her. 'Would you like me to take you home?' My mouth just would not shut up! I glanced up to see her reaction to my question.

If possible, Bella was blushing more than ever. I could feel my own cheeks heating up, and I knew I must be just as red as she was. 'That would be very nice of you, Edward.'

I felt like both cheering and trying to get her to say my name again. I loved the way my name sounded on her lips.

'I don't live too far, just a couple of blocks over, but I don't really like this neighbourhood at night.' Bella said as we walked out the door. I had offered her my arm, and she hung onto it tightly.

'Don't worry, I will protect you!' I said as I puffed out my chest. I deflated when Bella's peeling laughter rang out. 'What? You don't think I'm strong enough to protect you?' I pressed her up against a fence along the sidewalk, holding her wrists. 'Then try to get away.' Our faces were millimetres apart and I was finding it difficult to breathe. Bella's breath hitched in her throat. 'I'm sorry,' I said as I released her. 'I was just joking around. I would never...'

I was cut off by Bella standing up on her tiptoes and pressing her lips to mine. They sent little shivers of electricity to run up and down my spine. I wrapped my arms and her tiny waist and pulled her closer to me. She moaned against my lips and I licked along the seam, begging for entry. With another moan, she opened her mouth to mine, and my tongue found hers. God, she tasted so good! I walked her backwards so that her back was pressing up against the fence again and continued to thoroughly explore her mouth with my tongue. I realized I was running out of air, and reluctantly released her mouth, both of us panting with desire.

'Do you want to come in to my place?' asked Bella shyly. 'I'd like to kiss you some more.'

For answer, I took her hand and pulled her gently into a run. Laughing, we ran the rest of the way to her apartment. She opened the door and led us to the elevator. While waiting impatiently for the elevator to arrive, I occupied myself with kissing my way down her neck to her collarbone, sucking gently on it before moving up to her earlobe and nipping lightly. She moaned again. 'You have no idea how incredibly sexy that moan is,' I whispered in her ear. 'It turns me on.'

Ding

She pulled me by the hand into the elevator and pushed me up against the wall. 'Yes, well, the way you keep kissing me turns me on.' She kissed the side of my neck. 'Nice to know that we're having the same sort of effects on each other,' she said as she bit my neck. Not too hard, just enough to make me groan. I was getting very hard very quickly, and it was almost painful.

Ding

'We're here, come on,' said Bella, again pulling me by the hand.

I pushed her up against her door and kissed her mouth long and hard. Her hands inched their way up my back and into my hair, where her fingers gripped my curls tightly. I was never going to cut my hair again. 'Please…' she whispered. I took her keys out of her hand and opened the door, pushing her gently into her entryway. 'The bedroom is this way,' she said.

I paused.

'Oh God, what you must think of me!' Bella blushed more than I had ever seen her blush before. 'I don't do this sort of thing normally, and we don't even have to do anything and…'

I cut her off with a kiss. 'I think you're a beautiful woman, and I would love to go to your bedroom with you. I hesitated because I don't know how far you want this to go, and I don't want to push you.'

Bella looked at me. 'I would like to have sex with you.'

To hear it put so bluntly from such beautiful lips almost did me in right there. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her into the bedroom, laying her tenderly on her bed before I crawled on top of her. We kissed again, and her body was pressed all along mine, her breasts pushing against my chest with every breath she took. I couldn't take it anymore, and I slid my hands down her sides to the hem of her shirt, running my fingers along the bare skin I found there.

'Bella, sweetie, tell me if you feel uncomfortable at any time, and we will stop. Ok?'

Bella nodded breathlessly as I sat her up. I pulled her shirt off over her head. She was wearing a navy blue bra underneath, the tops of her breasts peeking out over the top of the cups. I ran a fingertip along the edge of the bra, over her breast, entranced. Goosebumps followed it. I bent my head down to kiss what I had just touched. Her skin was so soft and smooth. I reached one hand around her back and undid the clasp. In some part of my brain, I was thankful that I had borrowed my sister's bra to learn how to undo it quickly, with one hand. I hadn't expected that to come in handy so soon. I slid the straps slowly down her shoulders, releasing her breasts from the fabric. I had to take a moment to breathe, she was so beautiful. Bella noticed me staring and crossed her arms over her chest.

'Please don't stare, I don't like them,' she said.

I looked her in the eyes. 'Bella, love, you are so stunning. I couldn't breathe I was so taken aback by your beauty. Please never tell me again that you don't like a part of your body. You're beautiful.'

Bella slowly uncrossed her arms. I laid her back down on the bed and kissed her mouth as one hand traced around her nipple. I kissed down her jaw, down her neck, and to her lovely mounds. Her breathing quickened as I blew on the nipple. I tried licking the nub, and her head fell back with a gasp. Taking that as a good sign, I took a hold of her bud in my teeth. She screamed.

I jerked away. 'Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!'

'N…no! That felt so good! Do it again,' Bella panted.

Slowly I took her nipple into my mouth again, tenderly biting and licking by turns. Bella writhed under me on the bed. I decided to kiss lower, to the waistband of her jeans. She wiggled her hips.

I sat up, stripping off my shirt and throwing it somewhere in the room. I undid the button of my jeans and slid the zipper down. Bella watched my hands hungrily, and then reached out and tugged my pants down over my hips, leaving me in my black boxers. I stood up and kicked them off the rest of the way. Then I bent over and undid her jeans in the same way. She lifted her hips off the bed so I could get rid of her pants, and what I saw underneath almost made me pass out.

'No underwear, love?' I licked my lips in anticipation. 'Very hot.'

I knelt at the edge of the bed and pulled her towards me by her hips. She draped her legs over my shoulders. I ran my hands up her legs, from the tips of her toes to her hip bones, and down towards the inside of her thighs. She whimpered and her hips twitched. I turned my head and kissed the inside of her knee lightly, and then trailed kisses up to her centre. I passed over it and down to her other knee, breathing out on her core.

'God, Edward, you're such a tease!' Bella moaned.

At that, I attacked her centre with my tongue, plunging it into her depths like a starving man, making her arch off the bed with a scream. I turned my ministrations to her clit, licking it lightly and then pressing harder. Bella writhed and moaned, her hands attaching themselves to my hair again. Then, as I suddenly thrust my tongue into her core again, she came, her hips rising off the bed as her juices poured out into my mouth. I lapped them up eagerly, not wanting to miss a drop. When she came down from her climax, I crawled up on top of her again, kissing my way up her body.

'Damn, Edward. How did you get to be so good at pleasing a girl?' she breathed.

'Well, I read a lot of stuff online and umm…' I blushed. 'Female-female porn can be very instructive.'

Bella giggled. 'Well, I guess it works, then!'

I captured her mouth in another passionate kiss. 'Glad you don't mind.'

'The only thing I mind at the moment is that you still have your boxers on. Can I take them off you, Edward?' Bella looked up at me shyly.

I groaned. 'If you put it that way, how can I resist?' I rolled off her, missing the contact immediately. Bella got up from the bed and put her hands on my hips.

'Have you ever been naked in front of a woman before?' she queried, running her fingers along the waistband of my boxers.

'Oh God,' I gasped. 'No.'

'Mmmm,' she hummed as she slid my boxers over my hips, over my erection, and down my legs. 'Well, I've never seen a man naked before either, so I guess this is a night of firsts, hmm?'

She bent over my erection, breathing on it, lightly flicking the tip with her tongue.

'Oh God, Bella!' I moaned.

Seemingly encouraged by my reaction, she licked along my shaft slowly, from base to tip. I strained to keep my hips from bucking and hitting her in the face. Then she took me in her mouth. The warmth! The wetness! The pressure she was creating! There was only one thing I wanted more at that moment and that was to be inside of her. She sucked up and down my dick, creating amazing pressure with her mouth, and using her tongue with wonderful results until I couldn't take it anymore.

'Bella, stop, stop, I want to cum inside you!' I panted, pulling her back up onto the bed.

Reaching over to where my jeans had dropped, I pulled a condom out of my wallet, checking the expiry date (still good!) before ripping it open and rolling it down over myself. I hovered over Bella, reaching down with one hand. 'Are you ready for me?' I stuck a finger inside her.

Bella moaned. 'Yes!'

'Are you sure you're ready for me?' I stuck a second finger inside of her, and pumped them slowly in and out.'

She whimpered, 'God, yes!'

'I just want to be sure…' I stuck a third finger inside of her and curled my fingers to press against her sensitive underside.

'Oh fuck!' she screamed, as she started shaking and came onto my hand.

I smirked. 'Well, I guess you're ready, then.' I pulled my fingers out of her and slid myself in. I had to take a moment to compose myself. If being in her mouth had prepared me a little for what being inside her was like…well, there was practically no comparison. She was hot, wet, and oh so tight. I tried pumping my hips once and practically fell over the edge. Bella whimpered under me and thrust her hips up to meet mine.

'Bella!' I ground her name out as I started pounding into her. She met each of my thrusts with one of her own. The sound of our hips smacking into each other filled the air, mixed with our panting, gasping breaths. Then…

'Edward!'

'Bella!'

We both reached the edge and fell over it, clinging to each other. I managed to give one last thrust before my orgasm rocked through my bones.

I collapsed on top of Bella, muscles like jelly, just barely managing to hold myself up on my arms so as not to squish her completely. I felt tiny little burns on my shoulder blades and realized that Bella must have dug her nails in during that last orgasm.

'That was…wow…just wow,' I whispered into Bella's ear. 'My little wildcat.'

'If anyone ever says that geeks are bad lovers, I am going to laugh and laugh and laugh,' sighed Bella. 'That was intense.'

'Would you like to role-play next time?' I winked. 'You can be Ocean, I can be Ebb?'

'Do you realize how compatible those two names are? How coincidental. That sounds like fun.' She smiled. 'That means we get a next time?' She gave a little wiggle that made me groan.

'A lot sooner than you think if you keep moving like that!'

Bella giggled again. 'Excellent!'


End file.
